


hard work

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Ended Dildo, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flavored Lube, Gags, M/M, Making Out, Remember: This is purely scientific, Sex Shop Owners, Sex Toy Testing, Sex Toys, Slight exhibition kink, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean owns a well established sex shop alongside his boyfriends Cas and Jimmy. It's the perfect set up and they are the most popular joint in the area. True that may have something to do with the (handsome) employees/owners and the improvements they've made to the place but there's one thing they have that other places don't...A scientifically tested sex toy review method and rating system.





	hard work

**Author's Note:**

> And another kink bingo square off the list. This one actually could have filled two squares but it started it with the intention of filling the 'sex toys' square.
> 
> A big thanks to jhoom for putting the idea of a DCJ sex shop owner AU in my brain. :D

Owning a store could be stressful. Owning a store with a significant other had the potential to be extremely stressful but luckily for Dean Winchester, it turned out that owning a sex shop with his two boyfriends was nothing short of awesome.

When the owner of their favorite sex shop, an ancient hippie named Dave, announced that he was packing it in (something about wanting to travel the world while he still young) Dean, Cas, and Jimmy had been bummed to hear it. Well, if one were to listen to that smug bastard Cas, Dean and Jimmy had been devastated but that was neither here nor there. Long story short, after much deliberation following a quite frankly mind blowing session of marathon sex courtesy of all the reduced priced goodies from Dave’s going away sale, Dean was able to convince his boyfriends to go in with him on the shop.

It had been a rough start. As much as they loved the shop personally, they all knew that it gave off a bit of a seedy vibe with its dim lighting and grungy appearance. They hadn’t minded it but other people probably did. If they were going to make a real go of this, the shop needed a serious face lift.

Cue the massive overhaul of Dave’s Bookshop into the much more customer friendly NC-17 Novelties.

The physical remodeling took no time at all considering they were a trio of strapping men who only got distracted by each other being shirtless a few times (okay, maybe more than a few times) and soon the store was decked out with new non-creepy lighting, nicely painted walls, and stable shelves and displays. Rebranding the place as a nice relaxed store to come and peruse dirty movies, toys and other adult diversions took a bit longer but now they were the most popular adult store in the tri-county area.

The key to their success, besides creating an environment that helped make customers feel comfortable and the fact that the only three employees were attractive and fun (though maybe there was a slight bias to this last quality), was the quirky touches that they made to the store.

Cas revamped the cash register so that cards could be used and had set up the business with a respectable sounding name so that, in the event it showed up on credit card statements, it look innocuous. They still operated as NC-17 Novelties but they could guarantee no accidental credit card embarrassment to their customers.

Dean offered a variety of BDSM courses ranging from beginner bondage courses to advanced flogging techniques. He’d worried that it would be a risk since it wasn’t as if their city was too extreme but, once he added the ‘at home instruction’ option, the requests poured in. Soon there were plenty of people who were willing to go to his public classes and seminars.

_“I’ve never been so proud of our town,” Jimmy had said, sniffing dramatically, as old Mr. and Mrs. Beasley left one of Dean’s in store demonstrations on rope bondage, chattering over the sample silk rope cuffs they’d just purchased. “Look at all these kinky bastards. It’s beautiful.”_

Finally, Jimmy took the opening of the store to throw himself into his obsession for sex toys. Dean had been floored by the amount of toys in Jimmy’s bedside table the first time the three of them had had sex. Honestly, he’d thought Jimmy may have been hiding an actual sex store in there. Their store had an insane variety of toys that almost always turned out to be big hits with their clientele thanks to Jimmy’s spooky ability to predict what strange new item was going to be a hot thing but there was one aspect that truly set NC-17 apart from most sex shops.

Their well researched product rating system.

Honestly the ‘NC-17 Sex-o-meter’ started as a joke one night a few days before their grand opening. They’d been stocking the shelves with their newly arrived sex paraphernalia when a debate began on how to organize the shelves. Cas, nerd at heart that he was, had voted for alphabetizing by item type then brand name while Dean, who’d been extremely tired from hauling in the boxes, had voted for putting their inventory on the shelves in any way that they fit. Dean and Cas were just starting to get into a heated debate when Jimmy, face brightened by a huge smile, had interrupted.

“Obviously we should organize them by sexiness; this _is_ a sex store.”

“And just how would we know the ‘sexiness’ of each item?”

“By scientifically testing them of course!”

And so the ‘NC-17 Sex-o-meter’ was born.

In retrospect, it actually was a fantastic idea. They tested out every product they ordered on themselves, or Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda/a reluctant Sam and his entirely game wife Eileen in the event a female opinion was needed, and then rated item from 0 (“Destroy it with Fire”) to Ten (“Lock the Door and Fuck Your Brains Out”). Sometimes the reviews were very detailed if it elicited a strong response or just a basic rating but all of them were typed up onto small note cards that hung in front of the item in question for the customers to examine.

All in all it was a win/win situation. Dean, Jimmy, and Cas got to have fun with oodles of sex toys and the customers had access to a real live experience to base their decisions on instead of sketchy online reviews. 

It also made delivery day the most highly anticipated day of the month for both the shop owners and the shop’s regulars.

“I totally can’t wait to see the new reviews,” a long time shopper told Dean as she waited for him to ring up her new leather cuffs. “They’ll be up next week, right?”

Dean chuckled lowly as he handed over her discretely bagged purchase. “If Jimmy had his way, they’d be up tomorrow,” he replied, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “I think one of these days he’s going to kill me.”

“Not really seeing a problem there,” the lady replied as she glanced towards the back of the shop were Cas and Jimmy were signing for the large boxes from their supplier. 

“You got me,” Dean said with a smile. He waved as she left. “Have a great day!”

Checking his watch, a shiver of excitement washed through him as he realized it was only fifteen minutes before closing. He walked over, flipped the sign over to “closed” and locked the door before striding back to the back of the store. Jimmy was tearing into the boxes like it was Christmas even though he already knew what was in the packages; he’d ordered them after all.

“Oh fuck, I can’t wait to try that new vibrating dildo,” he said excitedly, holding up the box in question. “It’s got ten settings that are all supposed to be mind blowing.” He sighed, looking at the box dreamily. “I hope they aren’t just exaggerating.”

Cas held up a box containing a double ended dildo. “I, for one, am interested and seeing you two reviewing this,” he said, giving them a speculative glance. “It’s been been a while since we’ve ordered any of these.”

Dean shivered as his mind supplied images of the last time they’d reviewed that toy type. He’d been super sore the next day but goddamn it had been so worth it. Pushing the filthy memory aside, he started digging through the boxes. All the toys and supplies looked like they were going to be fun but it took no time at all for Dean to choose what he wanted to try out. He held up his choices.

“What do you think, guys?” he asked, waggling the bottle of flavored lube and a set of two gags. The twins looked up from their choices and they both grinned. 

“Who get’s the O-ring?” Cas asked, his gaze taking on that far away look that meant he was already putting together a plan, “and who is getting the ball?”

Dean pointed at Jimmy. “He get’s the ball and I get the O-ring,” he said and brandished the lube. “That way I can test this out this while I’m blowing you. It sounds like it’s going to taste good.”

The bottle was plucked out of his hands by Jimmy who proceeded to open it and sniff it; he hummed and smiled. “Yeah, that smells really good,” he admitted, handing the bottle back to Dean. “I wanna try some too at some point.” He looked at the two of them and clapped his hands, a huge grin on his face. “So, are we ready to get to work?”

 

It only took them a few minutes to run upstairs to their apartment (they’d moved in once Dave moved out) and even less time for them to strip themselves down to their skin. Cas took the toys into the bathroom to clean them while Jimmy and Dean occupied themselves by making out. They playfully fought for dominance as they rolled around on the bed; Jimmy pinned him to the bed and ground his already half hard dick against Dean’s. 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourselves,” Cas said as he came back from the bathroom, the toys held in his hands. “We do have some business to attend to.”

Without getting off of Dean, Jimmy craned his neck back to look at Cas. Dean caught a glimpse of a gleeful smirk. “Oh, like I’m going to forget about that vibrator,” Jimmy purred as he maneuvered onto all fours. He wriggled his ass in Cas’ direction. “Mind giving a guy a hand while I rock Dean’s world for a bit?”

Before Dean could make an argument about who would be rocking whose world, Jimmy was mauling him with his mouth and he found it very difficult to remember why he was going to protest in the first place. Kissing Jimmy was always a rush; not to say that kissing Cas was boring (that would be a whopper of a lie) but where Cas was more methodical and precise when he took Dean apart, Jimmy was like a whirlwind. Sometimes it was a bit overwhelming but most of the time Dean was content to be swept up in it all. Tonight was no different.

Well...at least not at first.

Jimmy had been kissing the daylights out of him and Dean was slowly succumbing to the hypnotic back and forth rhythm of Jimmy’s mouth on his when that hot wet mouth pulled away. When Dean whined and tried to pull him back, he just smiled.

“Sorry, Dean,” he said, breathless; more breathless than a good make out would cause Dean noticed. Jimmy gave Dean one last kiss before falling over onto his side so he could roll onto his back. “But I really want to try this bad boy out.”

Oh yeah, they were testing toys. 

Dean watched with rapt attention as Jimmy picked up his choice of toy off the bed while Cas pulled him to the edge of the mattress. Ever the showman, Jimmy trailed the neon green dick up and down his body a few times before settling back and spreading his legs wide; Dean barely registered Cas spreading his own thighs wide at the same time, he was so focused on tip of the toy playing with Jimmy’s lube slick hole. If he _had_ been paying attention, he would have noticed the fingers dancing on the skin behind his balls and if he hadn’t been struck dumb by the agonizing anticipation of Jimmy preparing to slide the toy inside, he probably would have realized Cas was about to make a move.

He most definitely did not let a gasping scream as Cas slipped a finger inside him.

Okay, maybe he did make a little noise. But in his defense, he blamed his sneaky ass boyfriends for using their sneaky twin brain powers to coordinate their movements so that as Jimmy slid the vibrator in his ass, Cas started to finger Dean open. 

“Oooh, I like the girth on this one,” Jimmy said conversationally. It always wanted to make Dean laugh, how serious Jimmy was about his sex toys. He would actually give reviews as he was using the toys he picked. “I’m going to have to give this a five right off the bat just for being a decent dildo.”

Dean probably would have laughed at this comment but Cas chose that moment to zero in on his prostate so his witty statement turned into a satisfied groan as Cas worked him. He looked away from where Jimmy was still working his hips on the vibrator to down where Cas was getting him ready. 

“I’ll be sure to make note of that, Jimmy,” Cas said absentmindedly, kissing the inside of Dean’s knee. “You might want to get on to testing the vibration settings. We still have some other things to test tonight.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Always so bossy,” he grumbled but Dean noticed his fingers go to the button near the bottom of the toy. There was a muffled click and the room was filled with a low hum. “Oh, oh, that’s good. That’s real good.”

It was Dean’s turn to groan when Cas really started getting down to business. Between the magic of Cas’ fingers and watching Jimmy writhe as he played with the settings on his vibrator, Dean was slowly going insane. 

“They were definitely not exaggerating,” Jimmy panted, rolling his hips as he thrust the buzzing toy in and out of himself. His cock was hard and leaking on his stomach but he didn’t touch it. “There’s this--oooh--this one that pulses just---mmm...right. God, I love this thing already!”

Dean, too focused on Jimmy, whined when he noticed Cas’ fingers disappear then gave a yelp as a hand smacked his ass lightly. “There you go, you should be good,” Cas said with a smug smirk. He reached down and held out the double ended dildo. “Are you two ready?”

He had to repeat himself since Jimmy was completely enthralled by the vibrating dildo. If Dean hadn’t wanted to try out the other toys, he would have been totally fine to lay on the bed and watch Jimmy writhe and fuck his own brains out. 

Jimmy always put on a quality show.

With a reluctant whine, Jimmy turned off the vibrator and slid it out before rolling onto his knees. He gave Dean and Cas a crooked smile. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road, slow pokes,” he teased. Cas rolled his eyes as Dean and Jimmy got into position so that Dean’s head was near the edge of the bed. 

“I believe you were the one holding things up, Jimmy,” he said drily but Dean could see a grin tugging at his lips. 

“Yeah well, I think _you_ were th--mphf!”

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas securing the ball gag around Jimmy’s head, cutting off what was most assuredly a juvenile comeback. Jimmy made a disappointed pouting sound followed by dark grumbling.

“Ah, peace and quiet. I applaud your choice of test item, Dean,” Cas said smugly, patting his twin on the head. Dean chuckled as he imagined the scowl that had to be on Jimmy’s face. Cas walked around and quickly lubed up the double ended dildo. “Everybody ready?”

Dean nodded and Jimmy made an affirmative noise right before Cas started working the dildo into first Dean’s ass, then Jimmy’s. Dean groaned at the stretch and shivered as Cas’ movements to help the dildo into Jimmy caused the part of the toy in him to move slightly. 

That felt really nice; he couldn’t wait until they got to the actual fucking part.

“Now stay still for a minute,” Cas said once they were situated. Jimmy groaned grumpily but brightened as he realized that it was Dean’s turn to get his gag on, not that Dean was going to complain.

Feeling a bit like teasing, Dean eyed Cas’ groin and licked his lips suggestively before the o-ring was fit around his head, forcing his mouth open. Cas looked down at him, his eyes half lidded with anticipation as he reached for the flavored lube; he teased Dean back by slowly jacking himself off with the lube a few inches from Dean’s face, taunting him with his hard cock and with the smell of vanilla.

Bastard. 

Cas smirked down at him. “I’d say ‘open wide’ but…” he trailed off, chuckling when Dean rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. “Of course, we have to be serious when testing the sex toys; this is for science after all.”

Dean was going to groan at this too but found himself preoccupied by the tip of a cock being slid carefully into his gaping mouth; Cas sighed heavily in satisfaction as his hips moved shallowly in and out of Dean’s mouth. A hand gripped the longer hair on the top of Dean’s head to keep him in place, not that Dean was going anywhere. He loved giving head to begin with but giving a blow job with the added bonus of a quality flavored lube was bliss.

And Dean could verify that their new shipment of vanilla flavored lube was indeed quality.

He hummed happily at the taste of it and worked his tongue against the underside of Cas’ cock, chasing the flavor and hoping to pull some of his favorite reactions out of its owner. As usual, Cas did not disappoint, letting out a gasp and a curse as his hips bucked forward. If Dean could have smirked, he would have but with the gag in his mouth, he had to settle for preening smugly. The next few moments were dedicated entirely to Cas fucking his face, a situation Dean very much enjoyed, until they were brought back to Earth by an unhappy grumble.

Cas pulled out completely, allowing Dean to turn his head and see Jimmy glaring at them with an eyebrow raised expectantly. It was then that Dean remembered the little fact that he had half a double ended dildo inside him. Yeah, that would explain the pouty Jimmy face.

“Oh, sorry, Jimmy,” Cas said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got caught up a bit.” He turned Dean’s head back around and put the head of his dick back in Dean’s mouth before nodding at his twin. “Okay, start moving.”

At his brother’s cue, Jimmy thrust backward hard, pushing the toy into Dean which had him sinking deeper onto Cas’ cock who moaned at the return of the wet heat. He pushed on Dean’s shoulder (probably in an attempt not to completely gag him) moving him back so that he returned the favor to Jimmy. It took a few tries but soon Jimmy was thrusting himself back forcefully only for Cas to counter with pushing forward so that essentially Dean was being fucked between them.

It was goddamn heaven.

With Jimmy and Dean both thoroughly gagged, the room was silent except for muffled moans, the slap of skin, and Cas’ more audible groans. Dean’s skin tingled with every harsh slap of Jimmy as against his own and the ever tightening grip Cas had on his shoulder and hair; the only thing he could do was to kneel there and take it. This realization had him leaking onto the bed beneath him, wishing he could reach down and touch himself but unable to in fear of destroying the mind blowingly hot rhythm they’d found. 

He wished they had thought to set up a video camera so he could see what they looked like. From his vantage point he could see Cas’ head was thrown back as he used Dean’s mouth roughly, the muscles in his stomach and legs working frantically; a gorgeous fucking sight to be sure but Dean missed seeing Jimmy. If the volume of the sounds coming from behind him with every harsh grind were any indication, Jimmy was almost there; his backward movements were getting sharper and faster every time now and Dean could almost picture him. Mouth spread wide over the ball gag, his eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on hitting that spot each time…

Yeah, next time they were setting up a camera.

A loud grunt followed by a string of nonsensical muffled shouts brought Dean out of his sex haze and the cessation of movement behind him let it be known that Jimmy must have come. Somewhat disappointed that he didn’t get to witness the view but overjoyed that he could now touch himself without messing things up for his boyfriend, Dean moved to put a hand between his legs and was rewarded with a sharp yank on his hair. 

Cas, cock in hand now (Dean wondered how out of it he’d been to not notice that), shook his head. Dean made a frustrated sound and was going to continue when the forgotten toy in his ass pulled out and plunged back into him hard. He would have cursed if it weren’t for the gag and settled for a loud broken shout.

He peered over his shoulder at the feel of a hand on his lower back and saw Jimmy kneeling behind him and fucking him with the dildo. He was smirking at him deviously, having taken his own gag off, and his face still flushed red from exertion and pleasure.

“You’re turn, big guy,” Jimmy said breathlessly, working his patented magic with the toy. Dean shuddered with every movement. If there was anyone in this world who could take someone apart with a sex toy, it was Jimmy. “You’re gonna come for us and then Cas is gonna come all over that pretty face.” Dean groaned around his gag while Cas did the same and Jimmy grinned. “Yeah, I knew you’d like that, you kinky bastards.”

Jimmy was merciless, pounding Dean’s ass with the dildo expertly. Dean felt like his skin was too tight for his body, too small to contain the fiery heat building inside; he rocked back into Jimmy’s movements desperately while his eyes were glued to the sight of Cas stripping his cock mere inches from Dean’s face. For the first time since they’d started, Dean wished he didn’t have a fucking gag in his mouth so he could tell someone to fucking touch him already. 

Luckily for him, Jimmy was apparently a mind reader.

As soon as his boyfriend’s hand reached between his legs to fist his hard cock, Dean felt the strings of tension start to fray and when Jimmy clenched his fists rhythmically around him, they snapped completely. All the muscles in Dean’s body tensed as he came; boiling hot waves of bliss assaulted him to the point his arms and legs felt like noodles.

A panting cry caught his attention and he looked up to see Cas’ face screwed up as his body tense. Dean looked up caught Cas’ eye and offered his face eagerly. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back and Dean had a split second to enjoy the look of mingled surprise and arousal before he shut his eyes and strips of hot come splashed his face. He groaned as some of it made its way into his mouth and his spent dick gave a valiant twitch at the thought of what he must look like right now. Skin flushed, panting with a face smeared with Cas’ come…

Yes, definitely filming this next time.

After a few minutes of Cas panting in an attempt to catch his breath, Dean felt a pair of hands start brushing the mess away from his eyes carefully; the gag was taken off before Cas told him it would be okay to open his eyes. Dean blinked his eyes open and promptly collapsed onto his side, his arms and legs pretty much useless. His jaw ached from the gag but there was no way in hell his arms would cooperate enough for him to massage his jaw.

Thankfully he had two boyfriends for that.

Jimmy and Cas worked in tandem on cleanup duty while Dean watched from the bed. Cas picked up the toys and tossed them into the sink for later while Jimmy wet a washcloth for a quick rub down. Dean definitely did not practically purr as Jimmy and Cas cleaned him up. Soon, but not soon enough for Dean’s clingy post sex brain, they were all sprawled out in bed. Dean’s eyelids were demanding that it was time to take a nap but he knew that was going to happen.

They still needed to review the toys.

“So,” Jimmy said brightly as he pulled out a small notebook from the bedside table. “Let’s wrap up this little test session, shall we?”

Dean grumbled and curled into Cas’ side, still unable to understand how Jimmy was so damn energetic after a mind melting round of sex. Cas patted his hair soothingly and rubbed his arm sympathetically.

“I’m giving that vibrator a nine out of ten,” Jimmy said as he scribbled in the notebook. Despite his desire to go to sleep, Dean could help but smile at Jimmy’s enthusiasm. “I’d give it a ten but it just wasn’t quite big enough. What about the lube, Dean?”

Sighing, Dean thought for a moment. “Give it a seven,” he said finally, snuggling into Cas’ side. “Tasted pretty good for a flavored lube but it had a weird aftertaste.”

“Sure it wasn’t just Cas’ dick,” Jimmy asked teasingly, looking over Cas’ shoulder at him. Cas turned and glared at him, offended. 

“I’ve never seen you complain,” Cas shot back with a smirk causing Dean to snort out a laugh. Jimmy rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear him. “You always seem pretty damn eager to get my cock in your mouth. It can’t taste that bad.”

Pouting slightly, Jimmy sniffed in a dignified manner that didn’t fit at all with the fact that he was buck ass naked writing a sex toy review. “Moving on to the gags and the dildo,” he said loudly. “I’m thinking the ball gag gets a six, it was a little bit big...don’t you fucking say it, Cas!”

This time Dean laughed heartily at the way Cas’ mouth snapped open to jump on the size comment. “I wasn’t going to say anything,” he protested thought the mischievous glint in his eyes and smirk he gave Dean said otherwise.

“I agree,” Dean piped up, hoping to stop the potential argument before it began. Those things could go on forever and he really was getting tired. Jimmy reluctantly stopped glaring at his brother so he could write down Dean’s review. “It was nice but a bit too much. Oh, and I give the double ended dildo a nine but I’d put a note that it’s not a starter toy.”

His distraction worked as Jimmy started nodding enthusiastically. “Oh definitely,” he agreed, writing quickly on the notepad. “That thing was great for us but I’d be worried a pair of newbies might hurt themselves. I’ll put a bit in there about that.”

The room fell into silence except for the scratch of Jimmy’s pen against the tablet and the thud of Cas’ heartbeat under his ears. With the added sensation of Cas running his fingers through his hair, Dean found it extremely hard to keep his eyes open. He was just about to drift off when a great jostling of the bed heralded Jimmy clambering over the two of them.

“Scooch over,” he demanded, trying to slide in front of Dean. “I want to be in the middle.

Cas and Dean grumbled but shifted dutifully. Normally Dean would have fought him for the middle spot but he was wiped out and just wanted to sleep; he’d settle for being one of the cuddlers instead of the cuddlee for this nap. He watched as Cas sleepily reached over and set an alarm on his phone so that they would get up in about an hour. The store still needed to be properly locked down for the night, the sex toy delivery needed squared away and they needed to at least order some dinner but for now, they’d earned a snooze.

Sex toy testing was hard work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, 4k of Dean, Cas, and Jimmy being goofy horny little sex toy weirdos...I love it so much!!


End file.
